Co-pending application Ser. No. 466,078 relates to a sawhorse of the type comprising a T-shaped beam having a horizontal plate and a vertical web, two brackets secured to the beam adjacent opposite ends thereof, four legs and means pivotally mounting two legs on each of the brackets for movement of the legs between extended positions projecting downwardly from the rail and retracted positions alongside the web.
In the sawhorse of the prior application, each bracket comprises a substantially U-shaped base with upwardly convergent sides and support flanges projecting from upper edges of the sides. The base has a bottom panel secured at the centre thereof to a bottom edge of the web. The support flanges are engaged with and secured to the plate. Each bracket has leg stop flanges projecting outwardly from the sides, at an end of the bracket adjacent the end of the beam, for engaging the legs and supporting them in the extended positions. Locking means are provided for locking the legs in the extended and retracted positions.
According to the application, the locking means comprise two locking pins, pin mounting means mounting each pin for movement between a locking position projecting through a slot in a respective one of the base sides and a release position withdrawn from the slot, within the base, and resilient means for biasing the locking pin into the locking position.
The present invention is concerned with improvements in a bracket of the aforementioned type, and especially in the locking means.